


Strange

by ThePineapplePrincess



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineapplePrincess/pseuds/ThePineapplePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate acquires Charon's contract. FLW/Charon. I do not own Fallout or any of its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

Charon hadn't thought much of her at there first meeting. He only recalled finding her strange. Not many smoothskins wandered into Underworld, and even less into the Ninth Circle. Most saw the city inhabited by ghouls and took off in the opposite direction. Not to mention everything he had heard about her on the radio. Ahzrukhal kept GNR on for the patrons, but Charon listened in out of boredom. He had heard about the Vault Girl saving lives and doing good deeds.

What really puzzled Charon about her was that she seemed almost at home with them. The girl smiled at them with no pity or fear in her eyes. She came in dressed casually, as if among friends. She took a seat at the bar and looked around, wide eyed and curious. Thats when she first looked at him, the Vault Girl. Charon remembered the way she looked over him, his size surprising her. But ultimately she had given him a soft genuine smile. He wondered why she wasn't scared of him.

Of course Ahzrukhal saddled up to her. He didn't miss any chance to bother a pretty girl. She was pretty, even Charon with the lowest social and relationship skills knew that. It was hard to ignore her pale skin, her bright white teeth, and that long dark hair. Seeing her now made him wonder how a girl like that could have made it this far. How she could remain untouched by the Wastes, let alone survive out there. As his slimy employer walked toward her, he felt sorry for the young girl.

"Well now, lookee here. We got us a smoothskin that I ain't ever seen before. I'm Ahzrukhal, and this...this is the Ninth Circle. " He said with the most disgusting smile. Charon swallowed hard, Ahzrukhal looked at her like he did all of the innocent women he tried to lure in. "What brings you to my bar?" He continued.

Poor girl smiled back at him, although she looked wry of his intentions. "I just wanted to see more of Underworld." Her voice was soft, gave away too much of her youth. Ahzrukhal noticed too, a wide disgusting smile filled his rotting face.

"Is that so?" He said with a dark undertone in his voice. "You need a drink sweetheart?"

The Vault Girl's face scrunched up uncomfortably, but she forced a smile. "Its Kate, and no i'm fine. I don't drink." Charon couldn't help but smirk, of course she didn't. Her omission made Ahzrukhal chuckle. "Girl comes into a bar but doesn't want a drink." He mutters. " Well can I interest you in any of our other fine services?" His words made Charon shift uncomfortably. Girl didn't want anything Ahzrukhal was selling, he knew that for sure.

"Other...services?" Kate, the Vault Girl asked apprehensively. Charon could tell she didn't trust his employer. Lucky for her the girl was smart enough not to.

Azhrukhal leaned in closer to her, but she didn't pull away, Charon assumed out of respect.

"Chems, anything you want." He flashed his ugly yellow teeth.

Kate winced, "I...I don't do drugs either."

Ahzrukhal licked what was left of his lips, "Maybe you need some company then?"

His deformed hand reaching for her, skimming the flesh on her arm. The girl shot back, fear on her face and a deep red blush. She obviously didn't take well to unwanted touches. "No...no i'm fine...i'm fine."

Azhrukhal sighed, his eyes wandering towards Charon for a moment, then returning to the girl. He looked disappointed, angry almost. The sight almost brought an uncommon smile to Charon's lips. "He's always an option, doesn't come cheap though." His employer gestured towards him.

For a moment her eyes also turn to him. Its a quick and confused look. She skims his face looking for an answer then turns back to Ahzrukhal. "An option?" She whispered, her eyes turning dark. "Are you trying to tell me that man is for sale?" Kate growled. Charon had never heard a woman speak to his employer that way and live. He hoped fate would be kinder to this one.

With a dark chuckle Ahzrukhal pours himself a shot and downs it. "Sweetie that ain't no man. He's even less of one than all of Underworld combined."

"Are you some kind of fucking slave owner?" She spat back at him, completely ignoring his comment.

"Let's just say...Charon's a loyal employee." Ahzrukhal smirked fondly at his property. Charon hated him more than he hated his own pathetic existence. He'd always hated being owned, but no other contract holder had been worse than Ahzrukhal. The ghoul enjoyed lording his power over Charon more than anything else.

"So he is your slave?" Kate asked, her eyes piercing through Ahzrukhal's facade.

"No, it's like I said, he's an employee. I hold his contract and he does what I say. You see, Charon grew up around a very interesting group of individuals. They...well, I guess you could say they brainwashed him. He is absolutely loyal to whoever holds his contract. Unfailing, unflinching until the day that employment ends."

Kate rolled her eyes, not buying what Ahzrukhal was selling. "Save it."

"I don't need your judgement sweetheart. He may be under contract but that things no saint." Charon turned his eyes to the ceiling and tried once again to ignore Ahzrukhal's reminders.

Charon's employer waited a moment, looking the Vault Girl over before he sighed and said, "Suit yourself." Before he walked away she asked for a glass of water. Ahzrukhal slid it across the bar, some of the water sloshing out on its way.

Charon studied her as she sat, sipping on her water. Kate sighed, her small shoulders slumped with exhaustion. He wondered why it bothered her so much, his contract. Everyone in Underworld knew what he was, yet no one seemed to care. He watched the Vault Girl, her brow furrowed. She seemed to be thinking hard.

Kate downed her water and motioned for Ahzrukhal to come back over. Charon watched as she handed him the empty glass and whispered something Charon couldn't hear. Ahzrukhal seemed oddly pleased by whatever it was she said. The two conversed in unknown whispers until the girl hopped off of the bar stool and headed towards the door. Before she left, her eyes met Charon's again. Something about them was strange, just like her. Charon didn't think he could ever forget that look.

A few days later she reappeared, this time fully dressed in amor. Along with her attire, she held a large sack of caps. Charon watched as she placed them on the bar in front of his employer. In response, Ahzrukhal slid her a worn piece of paper. His piece of paper.

The girl didn't have to say anything, Charon knew he had once again changed hands. Despite that, she almost skipped up to him, a big smile on her face. He decided to play along just one last time.

"Hey Charon I-"

"Talk to Ahzrukhal" He replied, watching her smile grow wider.

"Wait! I-I...you don't have to worry about that anymore." Kate held the piece of paper up in front of him sheepishly. "I purchased your contract." She said it with a bit of shame, as if she already regretted her decision.

"You purchased my contract from Ahzrukhal? So, I am no longer in his service. That is good to know."

Her smile returned with his words. Charon felt oddly proud that he could do that. But he couldn't spend too long basking in it, Charon had business to take care of. He had been with Ahzrukhal for too many decades too long.

"Wait here." He asked of his new employer. Surprisingly she didn't mind him asking something of her. Kate stood patiently as he stalked over to his former employer. Charon could not count how many times he had pictured this moment in his head. Ahzrukhal opened his mouth, said something snarky, but Charon didn't hear it. All he could focus on was raising his gun and aiming for the head. Two shots rang out and all of the bar patrons scattered, except one. Charon felt relieved as he looked down at the ghoul's crumpled body. Once he was done admiring his work, he turned back to the Vault Girl. Charon had half expected her to run screaming like the rest of the on-lookers. Instead she was still standing in the same spot as before. Kate seemed to be frozen in shock before a big smile spread on her face.

Charon didn't understand how she could appear so calm. He had after all just shot and killed his former employer in front of his new. Still, Kate smiled at him without an ounce of fear.

After a few moments of silence passed he felt the need to explain himself. "Ahzrukhal was an evil bastard." He said, "So long as he held my contract, I was honor bound to do as he commanded." Charon knew that didn't even begin to skim the surface of his time with the late Ahzrukhal. The things Charon had watched him do, the things he had done under his order, all were despicable. Luckily he felt time spent with his new contract holder would be different.

Kate continued to smile, "Yeah I could tell." She almost laughed," Good for you."

"You are my employer now and I will do as you command." The words were second nature to him, "For good or ill I serve you."

She raided the bar for supplies. To Charon's surprise she took the drugs and alcohol with her. When she noticed his confusion she said, "I can get caps for them." Charon waited patiently until she was done, giving her the same courtesy she had extended to him.

When she finally looked at him, he saw she looked concerned. Kate bit her bottom lip nervously and asked, "Is there anyway to free you?"

Charon wondered why she asked that. Most people would have jumped at the chance to have a servant like him. Someone that couldn't refuse their master, even if they wanted to. His past employers, Ahzrukhal included, had treated his contract as a great gift. They kept him on a tight leash and barked orders, even when unnecessary. But this girl was not like any contract holder he had seen. Despite knowing her reputation, Charon could clearly see she meant him no harm.

"No mistress." He replied regretfully. It was hard to face the reality of servitude.

Kate bit her lip harder, cursing."Please don't call me that." She said, "I don't want a slave." Charon wanted to tell her that if she didn't want a slave, she shouldn't have bought one. But he could see that her intentions were pure. She had meant to free him.

After a moment of thinking she turned her eyes back on him. "I am not your master," Kate sighed, "but I will keep your contract. I...I will only give you one order, just be yourself." With that she picked up her bag, now heavy with Ahzrukhal's former belongings and made her way towards the door.

Charon had been ordered to do many things, but "be himself" was never one. He wasn't even sure who he was. How was he supposed to act while "being himself"? But an order was an order. As soon as the words were spoken he felt the conditioning kick in. Charon had to obey.

"Hey," Kate called, knocking him out of his head," We should probably get going. I'd like to check out the Museum of Technology today...unless theres something you need to do first." Charon thought for a moment, but ultimately shook his head no.

"Oh okay...follow me then." The Vault Girl smiled and pushed open the doors of the Ninth Circle.

Charon wasn't sure where all of this would lead, but he felt strangely confident. When Ahzrukhal had bought his contract all he remembered feeling was dread. It was as if he could already see the endless days standing in a dusty bar corner, or hear the degrading orders that would leave the ghouls mouth. With her, things felt different. She might have been strange, but she gave Charon a sense of hope. So, with spirits high and curious for what was to come, he followed her.


End file.
